lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Torture Wobbler Church
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Torture Wobbler Church is an ancient, fabled structure in the Bread's Crumbs series. The church was built many years ago by the Bacchus Bloodline, and served as the residence of The Creator. Inside the church, Creator forged many powerful relics, including The Crumbs. The church was heavily damaged by several of Creator's experiments, and it was left abandoned for many years after Lord Tyresius vanquished Creator. A century later, John Bacchus went to the church to claim the Spear of Sodium. When Nazi Mitch's demise caused Creator to be freed from The Crumbs, he allied with The Paleman and they used the church as a hideout. When Flynt, Vin and Rasputin went to the church in search of the new artifact, they fought against Paleman, Kaine West and Quinn Diesel. In the ensuing chaos, Rasputin and Vin were killed at the church, while Kaine went into a coma after being gunned down. Following the conflict's end, Flynt and Kick brought various relics to the church for safekeeping; Creator's Helmet was placed in a dilapidated window inside the church. Months later, Kosta Brando went to the church to recover lost artifacts, and he retrieved Kaine's comatose body in the process. History Over a century ago, the church was built by the Bacchus Bloodline. It served as the residence of The Creator, who used the church as a place to forge new artifacts, including The Crumbs. Over time, Creator grew disgusted with humanity and sought to usher in its extinction. He made new artifacts in the church that would wreak havoc on mankind, including a doomsday device and a powerful spear. Creator's attempts to build deadly weapons severely damaged the church, which quickly caught the bloodline's attention. They immediately sent an ally, Lord Tyresius, to confront him at the church. Sensing the impending conflict, Creator placed the spear above a window in the church, and held onto The Crumbs and the device. Creator confronted and fought Tyresius outside the church. Ultimately, Creator was struck down, and Tyresius absorbed his spirit into The Crumbs. For the next century, the church sat abandoned on the far side of a cornfield, with several of Creator's relics left inside. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam When Creator telepathically communicated with his ancestor, John Bacchus, he tempted him to seize The Crumbs for himself, along with the spear needed to claim its power. Bacchus went to Torture Wobbler Church and seized the spear, after which he called Nazi Mitch. Minutes later, Flynt Coal arrived at the church and met with Bacchus inside. Between Films After Nazi Mitch was killed, The Crumbs' energies were released, which also freed The Creator. He returned to Torture Wobbler Church and used it as a hideout to keep his return a secret. At some point, Creator allied with The Paleman, and they planned an attack against The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After learning that Creator's device was recovered in Chernobyl, Paleman drives his truck to Torture Wobbler Church, and meets with Creator near next to his house. Creator orders Paleman to reclaim his device and seize the Forbidden Sword, which can harness The Crumbs' powers and merge them with the device. Paleman and Quinn Diesel retrieve the device and meet with Creator outside the church. Creator converses with his allies before Lord Tyresius arrives. Tyresius runs off to warn The Clan, with Creator and Paleman going in pursuit. After Creator knocks Bacchus unconscious, Flynt, Vin and Kick plan to search for the "new artifact" at Torture Wobbler Church. Vin, Flynt and Rasputin go to the church, where they're met with Kaine West and Paleman. A fight breaks out; Vin fights Paleman and Rasputin fights Kaine, while Flynt runs into the church and claims the artifact. Kaine confronts Flynt before he's gunned down by Rasputin. Rasputin then fights Paleman and is fatally stabbed; he dies by Flynt's side. Outside the church, Vin is faced with his son Quinn, who fatally stabs him. Flynt kneels by Vin's side as he dies. With The Clan virtually wiped out, Paleman and Creator meet near the church to discuss recent events and their next course of action. Displeased with Paleman's lack of progress, Creator severs ties with him, and departs. After the conflict ends, Flynt and Kick return to the church with several relics, and agree to safeguard The Crumbs in the years ahead. Flynt places Creator's Helmet in a dilapidated window inside the church, and leaves the device and Creator's Axe near the church as well. Kaine West: No Salvation After being gunned down by Rasputin, Kaine attempted to make his way out of the church, but collapsed from exhaustion in another dilapidated part of the structure. He went into a coma for several months, kept alive only by his biomechanical innards. When Kosta Brando ventured into the church to scour for lost artifacts, he came across Kaine's body. Feeling obligated, he took it back to his pawn shop so he could recuperate. In April 2018, Kaine awakened, and Kosta explained how he rescued Kaine from the church. Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Torture Wobbler Church will likely return in the series' fifth installment. In the teaser trailer, Kick is seen approaching the snowy ruins of the church, and looking on at the damaged house, which is now fenced off. Behind the Scenes See Lloyd Farmhouse Category:Locations Category:Bread's Crumbs Locations Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future